Operation: FAMILY TREE
by fictionlover94
Summary: Next generation story! In attempt to finish a history assignment it takes the future sector w to talk to family about themselves. Needless to say for Chris (related to father) and some of the others it won't exactly be easy.


**Operation FAMILY TREE**

Chris Uno looked at himself before leaving the bathroom. His blond mohawk spiked up just the right way he wanted it. The bathroom was already steamy from a hot shower he was forced to take. Needless to say he did feel refreshed for it being the first day of the school year.

"Chris get out of the bathroom!" yelled his 16 year old sister banging on the door. Chris rolled his eyes before pulling his red hoodie over his head. Cool look for the beginning of the seventh grade? Check. He heard his sister banging again annoyed.

"I'm done!" he yelled racing out of the bathroom. Alas McKenzie Louise Uno couldn't get into the bathroom quick enough. A flash of blue beat her into the bathroom.

"Garrett it was my turn!" she yelled kicking the door as it shut on her. She did not like the soon to be 13 year old beating her to the bathroom. McKenzie stood in the middle of the hallway barefoot and in a red bathrobe. Chris only laughed grabbing his bag from his bedroom. He could vaguely make out his sister yelling at Garrett through the door.

Chris bound down the steps. Rachel T. McKenzie-Uno stood in the kitchen making breakfast. She looked ready for work in brown work pants and a dark purple shirt with the sleeves stop just above her elbows.

Nigel Uno sat at the table reading the funnies. He was already dress too in gray pants and a red button down shirt.

"Anything funny in there?" he asked filling a bowl filled with rainbow munchies.

"Not really," replied Nigel not looking up from the comics.

Silently Chris began to count down from 5 in his mind. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Running down the steps Mckenzie ran into the kitchen her robe flying behind her showing off her favorite M&M pajamas.

Out of breath Mckenzie pointed to the steps. Panting through her breath she squeaked out: "Garrett, shower."

"You can use ours Kenzie," said Nigel not looking up from the paper. Kenzie raced upstairs to her parents bathroom. Then he promptly laughed at the day's _Snoopy _comic.

"You got to remember to come home after school today," said Rachel. She put some pancakes in front of Nigel for him to eat before making herself a plate. "Are you sure you want rainbow munchies and not pancakes?"

Chris quickly swallowed his rainbow munchies real fast. Come home after school? That would ruin whatever reputation he would gain through the first day of the 7th grade! The 12 year old only nodded as it was taking a moment for the rainbow munchies to go down.

"Oh Rachael let him play with his friends," said Nigel now with the comics out of his face.

"We have your family reunion tonight Nigel," said Rachel scolding her husband. "We promised your dad we'd go."

Inside Christopher James Uno started to panic. Family reunion on his fathers side? His grandpa was cool being the former numbuh 0. That was it though! His great uncle was FATHER! An enemy of the kids next door. His dad's cousins were the DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE! Granted they were back to their normal selves but they certainly acted like mean aunts and uncles. Not to mention their children were mean sometimes.

"Can I have pancakes?" asked McKenzie sitting down next to her father. She got out of the shower pretty fast. Looking at them you could tell they were father and daughter. Both of them had the same blue eyes with glasses and when Nigel had hair both would have the same dark brown hair. Both even had the same red and gray color scheme on.

Rachel put some pancakes in front of her daughter. Mckenzie started to scarf down her pancakes.

"What are you in a hurry for?" asked Nigel staring at his daughter.

"I'm driving Branden and Paige to school today," she said excited. McKenzie was starting her junior year at Gallagher High School. It was exciting for her to say the least.

Her friend Branden is the son of the former numbuh 86 and 60. Paige is the twin daughter of the former numbuh 100. Mckenzie wasn't exactly friends with Paige's twin Sabrina. She was a bit of a witch...

"No you're not!" said Rachel. "You're driving Chris and Garrett to the middle school. It's Chris's first year at the middle school and I want you to -"

"Mom! I can't I promised Paige and Brenden!"

"Please! You know if Kenzie drives us we may NEVER see land again!" yelled Garrett running down the steps. He was already dressed in a orange tiger print hoodie that said "The London Zoo" on the hem. His light blue jeans long enough to hide the top of his gray sneakers.

"DAD!" whined Mckenzie twisting the hem of her red blouse. The rest of her outfit consisted of a cream tee and gray pants with gray shoes.

Rachel looked pleadingly at her husband to tell them off. Nigel sighed before letting his parent side choose what was best for his children. After all he did promise his father that they would take him to visit his extended family.

"Kenzie drive your friends to school," said Nigel. Rachel sent him a look. Kenzie squealed in delightful. "But you have to pick your brothers up from school and drive them to the retirement home."

Mckenzie only threw herself on her father before racing out to the garage.

"Would you mind walking to school today boys?" asked Rachel. Garrett and Chris had agreed.

"Sally's here already," said Garrett. Both boys left and meet with there friends; well really Chris's friends.

Sally Miyoshi Beetles is the oldest of fours kids born to Kuki and Wally Beetles. She had a rainbow monkey backpack and her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail held by a green scrunchie. She looked like the perfect mix child of Wally and Kuki. Her favorite green hoodie hugged her developing curves and black jeans baggy.

Her friend Sam tagged along with her. Sam was the second oldest kid of 86 and 60. She had on her favorite dark green plaid blouse over a white tank. Her normally knee length orange skirt now reached her mid-thigh. Her black boots -usually ankle length- had reached mid calf.

His other friend was Hoagie P. Gilligan the third. He had a dark blue shirt on with a white tee and black sweat pants. His aviator hat halfway covering his curly black locks.

Alicia Vega had on her tan pants and tan blazer over a brown polka dot shirt. Her Indiana Jones hat hung loosely over her shoulders her blond hair in one braid. Her usually pale skin looked tan.

Right now Terrance Witherspoon (83 and 84's son) was no where to be seen. He was actually last on the route to school with friends as he lived closer to the school then anyone else.

"You all changed your look for middle school didn't you?" asked Garrett amused. None of them looked like this before when they were in the sixth grade.

"Forget that," said Chris waving his hand. "We're stuck with dad's uncle and his cousin's for the night."

All of them looked at him in horror, they knew who Nigel's family really was. They were really nothing but villains left and right. Father, Grandfather, the delightful children. Not to mention Kenzie once mentioned their great-great grandmother was alive is some miracle.

"Wait dad has an uncle? When did dad get an uncle?!" asked Garrett who fortunately wasn't downstairs for the announcement. Instead he remained in the dark about the new development.

Sector W only rolled their eyes at the stupidity that had enveloped their supreme leader. For being the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door he had his fair share of stupid moments. This time there was no exceptions.

"That's horrible Chris," said Sally trying to comfort him. She patted his shoulder trying to get him to calm down. They were about a block away from Cameron Middle School. They all currently lived in the Washington area not far from where there parents where part of sector v.

* * *

"Now students settle down," tried Mrs. Warburton. Like some lucky twist all of them had first period history class but alas sharing classes only lasted so long. Each had a few friends in each class. "Please," she continued.

With each pleading she made the students made no effort to calm down.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE HOLLIGANS!" she cried with much more force and loudness. Everybody looked at the teacher whom they thought was really soft spoken. Buffy McMullan looked like she was going to cry from her seat in the front.

All six friends were closely in the corner of the room nearest to the door. Sally and Sam sat right next to each other already passing notes. Chris and Hoagie sat next to each other with Alicia behind them. Terrance was busy trying to pay attention to the teacher as he sat in front of Sam.

"Your first assignment is to know the history of you. So I want all of you to talk to your family and close relatives to know what they thought of you. This is due tomorrow where we will present these to the class."

**Now I guess it's up to whoever reviews to decide if I should continue this. It usually takes 2 or 3 to continue a oneshot so review if you want to see it longer! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
